


A Bedtime Story

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A request for a bedtime story lets Obi-Wan see into his Master's heart.





	A Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Strong, sated bodies glistened with perspiration. Twin heartbeats slowly returned to their normal cadence, and breathing evened out. The larger, older man wrapped his arms tightly around the younger, smaller one.

 

Large, blunt fingers ran through short, sandy blonde hair, loosening the tiny tail at the back of a damp head, then the large body moved closer so that a well-muscled chest became the perfect cushion for sleep. Slender, elegant hands twined themselves around a firm waist as the lovers snuggled together.

 

A small sight of satisfaction, like a cat purring in pleasure, escaped from the younger man as he was petted and stroked with loving intent. The elder chuckled warmly at that sound, for he all but expected his young lover to arch his back and demand his tummy be rubbed next.

 

"Tell me a story, Master," came the sleepy request.

 

"I haven't told you a story since you were a child, love. Perhaps I've forgotten how," the master replied.

 

"Not a children's story, master, tell me an adult's story. I want to hear your voice as I fall asleep," the happily exhausted apprentice explained, moving closer into the large frame that held him so tightly.

 

"If I tell you an adult's story, do you really think you could fall asleep?" Qui-Gon Jinn inquired wickedly of his young love.

 

"Perhaps, Master. That last round did me in. I'm totally exhausted," Obi-Wan teased, adjusting his position so that his semi-aroused shaft pressed into his lover's thigh.

 

"I can see that," Qui-Gon intoned dryly.

 

"My story, Master?" Obi-Wan reminded.

 

"Very well, beloved. But it cannot be an arousing one. We really must get some rest soon. Tomorrow we leave on another mission for the council."

 

"Mmm. Master... tell me when you first knew," Obi-Wan asked sleepily.

 

"First knew what, love?"

 

"First knew you no longer thought of me as a child but as a man you loved."

 

"Ahhh. That is a story worth telling." Qui-Gon paused a few moments, collecting his thoughts, sorting through cherished memories.

 

"It wasn't like a bolt of lightning or a flash of illumination, Obi-Wan. It was a gradual, sometimes painful, sometimes delightful, metamorphosis. And it is a journey I will always treasure making."

 

"I believe it began around your sixteenth year celebration. We were on Alderaan to witness their Moonwinds festival. We were dressing for the masque, and you came to me in your costume, asking for help in fastening your domino. You were only wearing leggings and boots and holding your domino in your hands. Your chest was gloriously bare, and you smelled like the rain - clean and wild. And I felt an overwhelming desire to kiss you. I was shocked and angered at myself. You were my Padawan. My student and my friend, but my feelings for you were suddenly very un-teacher-like. I meditated long and hard to try and rid myself of those unwanted feelings, but it didn't work."

 

"After that it was the little things that began to play on my mind. The way your ponytail would brush against my cheek as I stood behind you to help with a saber position. How innocent your face looked in sleep. The way your eyes lit up as you laughed. The way you moved in our lightsaber duels. Your loyalty and love for your friends. The little furrow you get in between your brows when you disagree with me but are trying so hard not to voice that disagreement."

 

"I began to miss you when you were gone, and when I realized you were enjoying yourself, like any healthy young man, I felt jealousy. I wanted you with me at all times, not with those nameless friends you had. I was desperate enough to speak with Master Windu on the subject."

 

"What did he say to you?" Obi-Wan whispered, now totally awake and completely engrossed in the tale.

 

"He told me to search my heart, that I would find the answers I sought within myself. And then he told me to cherish this time, these emotions, for they would be the most bittersweet I would ever have. To help me, Master Windu requested you to help him with council duties for a few standard weeks. This gave me time to get away and reflect without you distracting me - for what a glorious distraction you were!"

 

"I went to a small planet in a nearby system, one used by Jedi for retreat and reflection. I spent days in meditation and in thought. The only answer I came up with was wait. So I returned to Coruscant and waited."

 

"Many missions and assignments came and went, and three more years passed by. Once more we found ourselves on Alderaan for the Moonwinds festival. Once more I found you at my door, domino in hand, smelling like the wild rain and requesting assistance. Once again I felt the need to kiss those seductive lips of yours, my Padawan."

 

"And that time you did. You grasped my shoulders, pulled me into your body and stole my breath with a kiss so wondrously sweet and tender I felt my soul shake," Obi-wan finished, sighing in remembrance.

 

"Yes, and that time I knew it was right, that my time to wait was over. It was when we parted and I looked into your beautiful sea-blue eyes to find desire, acceptance and love that I knew I loved you. You are a part of me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are the half that makes me whole."

 

"We didn't make it to the Moonwinds Masque that time, did we, master?" Obi-Wan chuckled, as he snuggled a little more comfortably into his lover's chest.

 

"No, beloved, we didn't. We were too busy learning our own dance steps to practice the same ones everyone else was using that night." Qui-Gon teased gently.

 

"Thank you for my story, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan whispered, at last settling down to sleep. "I love you too."

 

"As I shall always love you. You were worth waiting for, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Your love was well worth the wait."

 

The two loves drifted slowly away, bodies as entwined as their hearts and minds. Two halves of the perfect whole.

 

END


End file.
